The Story of Alphendi Layton
by ClaireLayton
Summary: The story behind Professor Layton's son Alphendi (from Level-5's game Layton Brothers: Mystery Room). I do not own Professor Layton. I would love to but sadly I don't. :(
1. Chapter 1

Claire sat on the corner of her bed. She did not know what to do. Endless possibilities whizzed through her head on a continuous loop. What was she going to do? How would she tell everyone? Tears filled the corners of her eyes as she imagined her mother's disappointed face.

There was a knock on the door. Claire quickly gathered her thoughts.

"C-come in," She muttered. The door creaked open to reveal her best friend Brenda staring before her.

"Morning Claire, ready for today's…" She paused when she caught sight of her friend's worried expression.

"What's the matter?" Brenda asked taking a seat beside her. Claire said nothing; she just stared at her feet, desperate to hide her tears.

"Claire, come on, what is it?" Brenda was determined to find the source of her friend's sudden unhappiness. Claire looked up, revealing tear stained cheeks. Brenda just paused, very rarely did Claire cry over something. She affectionately placed her arm around her best friend.

"Please Claire; just tell me what's bothering you?" There was a short pause before Claire spoke.

"I've ruined everything,"

"What are you talking about?" Claire gave no response; she just stared back at her, barely able to keep herself from crying.

"Please just tell me!" Brenda urged. Sensing Brenda's growing impatience Claire decided to tell her.

"Well, um, I, um I-I'm," Claire muttered, trying to find the words.

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant," Brenda was slightly taken aback.

"What?"

"You heard!" Claire replied bitterly "I ruined my life and there is nothing I can do,"

"Hey, hey calm down," Brenda said "Are you sure you haven't made a mistake?"

"Well I don't think sixteen tests would lie do you?" Claire stared at Brenda. They sat in silence for a few moments before they were interrupted by a knock at the door, causing Brenda to jump in the process.

"Claire are you in there?" a voice said from outside. Claire knew that voice. It was the kind, gentle voice of Hershel. Claire put her head into her hands and began to sob quietly.

"Oh, Claire…" Brenda began before being interrupted by yet another knock the door.

"How could I do this to him?" Claire cried "He doesn't deserve this," Brenda began to rub her back soothingly.

"Well I wouldn't exactly completely say he is completely blameless in all this," Brenda whispered sarcastically. A quick glance of disapproval from Claire indicated that a comment like that was clearly not needed and indeed not helping.

Hershel continued to knock on her door.

"Well you're going to have to tell him at some point," Brenda instructed "And the sooner the better," She walked across the room.

"Come on in Hersh," Brenda called as she opened the door. As soon as Hershel stepped over the threshold he could tell something was wrong. Seeing his beloved Claire so sad immediately caused his gentlemanly protectiveness to kick in. He rushed over and put his arms around her.

"My dear what is the matter,"

Claire said nothing and just leant into his embrace. Gently, he pushed her away and cupped her hands in his.

"Claire, whatever it is you can tell me," He placed a loving hand on her cheek. Claire took a deep breath. She knew she had to tell him. It would be cruel to keep something so important from him. She leaned in close and, with her voice only just above a whisper, she spoke.

"I'm pregnant,"

Hershel just remained silent.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hershel please say something," Claire pleaded as she lightly nudged his shoulder. He said nothing. He was desperately trying to comprehend the revelation that had been bestowed to him. Could this really be true? Is he ready for a commitment such as this? What seemed like hours went past before he finally spoke.

"Brenda could you please give us a moment?" Hershel muttered turning to her. By the rather serious expression on his face she could do nothing but comply. She acknowledged his wishes with a slight nod of the head before turning around and exiting the room. Once she had gone he turned to face Claire who was now making no attempt to hide her tears.

"Is this true Claire?" Hershel whispered subtly.

"I'm so sorry Hershel I…I…" Claire began before a delicate finger was placed upon her lips, ceasing her explanation.

"Shhh," Hershel muttered softly "There is no reason for you to apologise…we are in this together and I am not going to let you carry such a burden on your own,"

Claire breathed a huge sigh of relief before placing her head in her hands. Hershel placed his hand below her chin and softly lifted up her head.

"Please don't cry my dear, we are going to get through this, whatever happens," Hershel stared lovingly into her eyes trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright.

"Please Hershel don't lie to me," she said pushing his hand away. Hershel was slightly taken aback by her reply.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You don't have to pretend with me, I know full well that you don't want this and to be honest neither do I," Hershel did not know what to say.

"See…you know I am right, this is going to cause nothing but trouble, a child is a commitment, if we decide to keep it we can kiss the idea of completing our degrees goodbye,"

"What are you talking about?" Hershel asked naively.

"I am saying that we have no other choice, we have to end this before it causes anymore problems,"

A look of horror spread across Hershel's face. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was? Is this the only solution? He didn't like to dwell on it but he knew that this was a decision that was going to have to be made.


	3. Chapter 3

Layton sat at his desk quietly, desperately trying to concentrate. Alas, this was becoming harder and harder. He kept thinking back to her. He just wanted to be with her. He stared down at his lecture notes only to see a blank page; he had not written anything down nor taken anything in. His thoughts of her were blocking everything else out and demanding his full attention.

"Psst Hershel…psst!" Clark whispered from the row behind. Hershel just ignored him. This is often what Clark did, he would wait until fives minutes before the end of the lecture to scribble down all the notes Hershel had managed to collect.

"Oi Hershel pssst!" His whispers were now becoming more harsh and desperate and a couple of people from Hershel's row were turning around to see what was going on; including an older student named Paul Donte.

"Hey Triton, will you shut yer trap!" he said with acid tongue "I can't hear what Shrader is sayin',"

Clark just glared at him to which he replied with an angry sigh. He then proceeded to turn back around to try and listen for the rest of the lecture.

A slightly disgruntled Clark once again turned his focus back to Hershel. He couldn't even be bothered to whisper.

"Hershel!" he said, a little louder than previously anticipated. Now even Dr Shrader had been interrupted. This annoyed Paul even more and he expressed this with an exaggerated rolling of his eyes.

"Is there something wrong Clark?" Dr Shrader asked.

"No, sorry," He replied sheepishly, realising that everyone was now staring at him each of them sharing the same disapproving look.

"Good, then we'll continue," Shrader replied returning to his presentation. The rest of the students soon began to turn and focus back onto their tutor.

Clark sank into his seat, scowling at Hershel (even though he had his back to him).

The lecture continued for another ten minutes before the clock rang.

"Oh my…goodness, look at the time!" Shrader exclaimed gathering his papers "That's it for today everyone,"

The students began to gather their belongings and stampeded out of the lecture hall.

"Clark, what was that about?" Hershel asked sternly.

"Sheesh sorry Hersh," he replied sarcastically "What's burst your bubble?" Hershel just glared at him, saying nothing.

"Come on," Clark prompted "Your not normally this moody," Hershel continued to remain silent. All he wanted to do was to get back to his flat. He needed time to think.

They both walked in silent for a few minutes, passing through the university hall until they saw his door in the distance. Unusually he saw Brenda waiting outside.

"Hey, it's Brenda!" Clark exclaimed waving to her. She saw them both and gave a small wave back.

"Brenda what are you doing here?" Hershel asked concerned. She sighed before replying.

"I just came to tell you that Claire is booking an appointment tomorrow," Brenda could see by Hershel's dramatic change in expression that he was not happy.

"Wait, what?" Hershel could not believe what he was hearing "Do I not get a say in this?"

Brenda just shrugged her shoulders sadly. She did not know quite what to say to him.

"Did you not think to try and talk her out of it?" Hershel asked, a mixture of anger and concern growing inside him.

"Well what could I say? Hmm? It's not my place" Brenda replied "Besides which that is your job, this is between you and her, and I cannot possibly even try to comprehend what you are feeling right now,"

Hershel thought for a moment. He needed to stop her. It doesn't have to be this way.

"I need to see her!" He said frantically "Where do you think she will be?"

Brenda rose an eyebrow "Where d'you think? If I know Claire as well as I think I do she will be over at her flat,"

Hershel nodded "right!" and set off down the corridor.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Clark said, confused.

"I will but now is really not a good time," Brenda replied turning and following after Hershel.

Clark, still completely oblivious, soon followed.

After a few moments of frantic speed-walking and meandering through various winding corridors they reached a quaint, grey door.

Hershel proceeded to bang profusely against it.

"Claire, Claire! I know you're in there,"

From within Claire could sense his urgency. At first she was wary about opening the door but hearing his rapidly growing impatience she knew it was better for it to happen sooner rather than later. Cautiously she opened the door to reveal Hershel, Brenda and Clark standing outside.

"Hershel, for goodness sake, why so urgent?" Claire asked, flinching at what he may say next.

"When were you going to tell me?" Hershel replied, his anger growing "Don't I get a say in this?"

"I thought everything was decided," She said "I thought this was what you wanted,"

"No! This is the complete obvious of what I wanted, how will this help anything?"

"Well for one thing it will eradicate this before it becomes and even bigger problem," Claire's words were spoken with very little emotion and this was the most striking thing. Hershel knew Claire didn't want this.

"Claire," Hershel began in less of a harsh tone "Please,"

Claire sighed at his words. She knew she didn't want this. Of course she wanted to keep it. It was just the timing that meant this could never have a happy ending.

"Hershel I would like nothing more than to keep it, for us to be a family," The harshness of reality caused a lump to form in her throat. "But we must be realistic,"

Hershel placed a caring hand on her cheek.

"I am dear…and I know that we will make it through this…together," Claire forced a smile but it could not hide her oncoming tears.

"Brenda," Clark whispered "What's he going on about,"

Brenda turned to face him.

"It seems Hershel is faced with a dilemma that not even he can solve,"

Clark tilted his head in confusion.

"Claire is expecting," Brenda said bluntly.

"He he, what?" Clark asked

"Yep, it appears he is going to be a parent,"

Clark began to chuckle causing Hershel and Claire to be removed from their romantic embrace and turn to him.

"Cor Hersh," Clark grinned "You sly old fox,"

Brenda looked at him disapprovingly, wiping the smug grin off of his face.

"See, this is why this isn't a good idea," Claire exclaimed "People will think I am some cheap tart,"

She placed her hands over her face.

Hershel lifted her hands away from her face revealing her glassy eyes.

"No, no one will ever think that," He forced a smile "and do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you have me, I will be with you every step of the way,"

Claire smiled and kissed him softly on his cheek.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok Hershel, I'll keep the child," She took his hand in hers "But…"

"But what?"

"There is still the small matter of telling our parents,"

A look of dread spread across Hershel's face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, Hershel you can do it, it's just one phone call and it's all over," Brenda prompted handing him the phone. Hershel looked nervous. He really did not want to have to do this.

"Are you sure this is the best way to do it?" He muttered, undoing his tie then taking the phone.

"Well how else are you supposed to do it, hmm?" Brenda smiled lightly "Besides they are all the way in Stansbury,"

"Yes but…"

"No Hershel, this cannot be avoided; they're your parents for goodness sake!"

Hershel sighed solemnly and began to slowly dial the number. Each press of the button dug deeper at his now shattered nerves. The phone began to ring.

It soon ceased when someone answered.

"Hello?" the voice asked.

"H-hello?" Hershel muttered, instantly recognising the voice as began that of his mother "Is that you ma?"

"Hershel, oh it's lovely to hear from you, I've been so worried, I haven't heard from you in over a week!" Lucille called; thrilled to hear her son's voice "How are you?"

"Umm, fine, um … it's just that…" Lucille immediately detected that all was not well.

"Hershel dear what is it?"

He took a long, deep breath before continuing.

"Ma, it's just Claire and I um,"

"What?"

"Claire is pregnant," Hershel's heart stopped. He dreaded his mother's reaction.

"What?" Lucille said, more surprised than angry.

"Yes, you heard right, Claire and I are going to be parents,"

There was no response. Hershel just stood there.

"Ma?"

The phone then proceeded to erupt with Lucille's frantic ramblings; more out of excitement than of anger.

"Ma, please calm down," Hershel said, slightly raising his voice in an attempt to control the situation.

"Oh but Hershel I am pleased for you," She said "I know most mothers would be horrified to hear that their son, studying for an expensive degree, was about to be a father to an equally expensive child, but I know you will be fine,"

"What makes you think that?" Hershel sighed, fidgeting worriedly with his tie.

"Because you are a strong, mature, young gentleman, who will do everything in their power to ensure that both you and Claire can give this child a proper life,"

Hershel was touched by his mother's kind words, but somehow what she was saying hinted to something he had not thought of before. A child will be an expensive burden to place on two in-debt university students. He had never even thought about how he and Claire would pay for the child and tend to its needs. Still, he would rather be in crippling debt than kill his own child. Hershel had already lost one important person in his life and he was not prepared to lose another. The way he say it was he was big enough to conceive the child so he should be big enough to face the consequences, not just take the easy way out.

"Hershel?" Lucille asked, causing Hershel to lose his train of thought.

"Everything will be alright, I promise you,"

Hershel smiled slightly, seeing his mother's supportiveness.

"Thank you,"

"There's no need, oh and I'll handle your father, if I tell him gently he should be very accepting,"

Lucille's innocence caused Hershel to chuckle.

"And if there's anything either you or Claire need I will be up to that university so fast,"

"Thanks again Ma,"

"It's alright dear,"

After a bit more idly chatting their call finally ended.

A soft smile grew on Hershel's face as he turned to Brenda.

She smiled back.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone FINALLY a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait I have had tons of exams to study for. But, they are all done now and I am soooooo happy. I must admit it does feel good to be back. Before I start this chapter there is something I want to clarify. A guest reviewer from chapter 3 said that this story may not work as Hershel and Claire are too old. Well, in this story Hershel is 19 and Claire is 18. Now at first this may not fit with the events in the game BUT my theory is that they were together when young at University, were separated for a while then got back together when Hershel was 27. In the fourth game it does not specify they are in university. This may seem strange at first but hopefully this story and a few others I plan to write will clear this up. **

**Anyway back to this story. Enjoy! **

There was a knock at the door. Groggily, Claire looked at her alarm clock: 5:00am. Who could possibly want to see her at this time?

"Come in," she called, her exhaustion evident in her voice.

The door creaked open to reveal a rather guilty looking Brenda. Claire sat up suspiciously. She knew her better than anyone so could tell when she was hiding something. She gestured to a nearby chair to which Brenda swiftly accepted the offer.

"Now Claire there is something I need to tell you," She began shiftily, rubbing her hands together and avoiding eye contact.

"What is it?" Claire said clicking her fingers to gain Brenda's attention. She paused for a few moments before speaking.

"Um w-well I um…just…sort of um…," She continued like this for a few more seconds before Claire intervened.

"Brenda! What exactly are you trying to say?"

Brenda cleared her throat and brushed her long olive green hair behind her ear with her hand.

"Well, your mother just called and she's coming to visit you…here?" Claire thought for a moment.

"And? My mother often visits me here at the university. It's her way of making sure I stay out of trouble. It's all perfectly normal," Claire raised an eyebrow "Did this news really warrant such an early wake up call,"

Brenda's face was a picture of both amusement and worry "Maybe not but don't you want to know why she's visiting, I wouldn't have told you so urgently if it was just a routine check up,"

Claire thought for a moment before gesturing for her to continue.

"Right…yes…so anyway yesterday I was in here while you were at your lecture looking for my laptop I had leant you," Brenda explained. Claire leant against her pillow preparing for a long-winded story. "And your phone rang,"

Claire looked up at Brenda, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"And?"

"So I answered it…like any good friend would and…,"

"And?"

And…she may have obtained some information,"

Claire sat up suddenly, her gaze totally locked onto Brenda's worried face.

"What information?" She asked coldly.

"Look Claire I'm sure she'll be fine about it and it is not like I deliberately did anything wrong and…"

"Brenda!" Claire's face turned to fire. She really hoped she didn't mean what she thought she did. "What exactly did you tell my mother?"

Brenda fidgeted on her seat "Look it just slipped out…I really am sorry, I re-,"

"Brenda!" Claire's patience was wearing thin.

Brenda swallowed hard before speaking "I may have told your mother about your little…problem,"

Claire's eyes grew wide with anger "What!" She stood up, fuming.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it, it's just…"

"How exactly did you manage that?!" Claire began to pace up and down the room.

"I don't know…I mean it sounded like she knew, I thought I was just confirming her suspicions,"

Claire sighed frustrated. "That's exactly what she does…she tries to catch you out, to trick you into revealing things," Brenda held back, she had never seen her friend so angry, before hesitantly speaking.

"Look she was going to find out anyway, aren't you glad that it's now out of the open?"

Claire stopped pacing and slumped onto her bed.

"Yes but…"

"But?"

"You don't know my mother," Claire spoke softly "She is very traditional and this to her would be a great insult," Claire began to rub her hands together nervously. There was a short pause.

"What exactly did my mother say after you told her?"

"Um," reluctantly Brenda continued "She didn't"

"What?"

"She just hung up…maybe the connection broke,"

Claire sighed miserably, like she had been defeated before she had even started.

"The only connection that was broken was the relationship I had with my mother," She made particular emphasis on the word 'had'. Brenda felt guilty and Claire could sense this.

"Look I'm sorry it's just my mother is not the most sympathetic of people,"

Brenda forced a smile "I know but at least you've got Hershel…and me…and all of your friends here, were not likely to leave you,"

Claire smiled. She had to admit she was glad that this burden had finally been lifted. Her mother was not an easy person to talk to and was glad someone had done it for her. However, she knew that the greatest challenges were still to come.

**So, what did you think? Sorry for the chapter not being hugely long but I thought this was a good place to stop it.**

**Anyway, hope liked it and don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Claire sat nervously on her bed. Words filled her head offering help, reasons, and excuses. Her stomach was filled with angered butterflies that pushed her to the point of nausea. She was like a trapped fly and the spider was moving in.

Suddenly, the clock struck seven; the exact time she was expected to meet her parents. Like a prisoner on death row she gathered her thoughts, left her apartment and set off down the corridor. She could feel her chest getting tighter and her pulse beating like a drum inside her ears. Maybe she was overreacting? Maybe she will understand? Somehow this was incredible unlikely and the thought disappeared from her mind as quickly as it had appeared.

"Good morning Claire," said an unknown voice. Claire turned to her left to see a rather shady figure leant against the wall. She carefully examined his face but had absolutely no clue as to his identity.

"Who are you?" Claire asked "…and how do you know who I am,"

The figure was silent for a moment before responding.

"Oh forgive me…where are my manners," he said in an eerily friendly manner "My name is He- I mean, um, perhaps you should refer to me as simply JD,"

Claire raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Look who I am isn't important, what is important is who you are,"

"Why?"

"You have a partner don't you, a certain Hershel Layton," he asked moving towards her.

"Why, who wants to know? She asked defensively. The unknown man grinned,

"A concerned party," he replied slyly "Hershel and I go way back,"

Claire paused for a moment to think.

"Really, he has never mentioned you,"

The man turned away, which unnerved her. His demeanour changed and he spoke with acid-tongue "No…he wouldn't,"

Claire decided she had enough of this mans mysteriousness and realised that she really needed to be somewhere else.

"Look I don't know who you are but I just want to know how you know me," Claire said. He turned back to her and smiled. It was a warm smile but one that was hinted by a sly undertone.

"I have my sources," he replied "But you don't need to worry about that,"

Claire frowned. The two stood in silence for a few minutes before she finally spoke.

"Look I need to be somewhere," She then turned round and headed off down the corridor.

"What?" his voice called sarcastically "To tell your parents about your unplanned pregnancy. Dear oh dear they will be disappointed,"

Claire froze. How did he? How could be possibly? Swiftly, she spun around and headed straight for him. He simply stood there, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Like I said before, I have my sources; I also have the power to make your life very difficult," he grinned, grabbing her wrist.

She writhed from within his grasped but he just gripped tighter "What do you want from me?"

"Not from you my dear," he said released her wrist. Claire just stared at him with both fear and confusion etched across her face. She then proceeded to rush down the corridor.

"Oh and be dear and don't mention this to Hershel!" He called.

This time Claire did not stop. She just continued down the corridor. As if her day wasn't going to be bad enough she didn't need some freakish stalker making her life any more of a living hell.


End file.
